


Fleace - Halloween Stream Smut

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum gets turned on by Wills choice of costume not that he's complaining though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleace - Halloween Stream Smut

The warm and comfortable atmosphere hung around everyone crammed into the one room as they attempted to make as many as possible do the last challenge they promised on stream before their food arrived and they would have to leave.

Callum would be lying if he said he wasn't at least thinking of how good Will looked in the mostly black outfit she wore. He'd almost be lying if he said he hadn't thought of her this way before. He'd also be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little jealous of the others, including chat, talk about her looks; yes, he was jealous but only faintly, if you asked him.

As soon as stream was off people scrambled to get food excluding Will, who thought she should probably tidy up the mess, and obviously where there was Will there was Callum. "Your ass looks pretty in these shorts" Callum mumbled, now from behind Will where she stood facing away whilst tidying the string up from Josh's desk. "My ass always looks pretty. Bitch" Will spoke with a clear smirk, but perhaps pretty was the wrong word as Callum's evident hard on pressed against Will's ass through her petite black shorts.

Will hummed at her boyfriend's actions which only encouraged him further to wrap his arms around her torso and bury his head in her neck, biting and sucking rather harshly on the pale skin. Groaning in response Will lolled her head back onto the other's shoulder which only stayed there momentarily as Will was hit with the realisation that any one of their friends would probably walk in any minute.

"We need to take this somewhere else" Will stated as she pulled away from Callum, who let out a disheartened sigh in return but reluctantly agreed to be dragged through to Will's bed to which he was forcefully but cautiously pushed onto. Will gracefully dropped herself onto of the other, grinding unashamedly against him in the process to which a muttered 'fuck' was heard causing Will to smirk.

Their lips collided forcefully as Will leaned her body atop of her boyfriends, her hands hitching up Callums costume only to drag back down his body, once it was discarded of, to remove his black shorts and leaving him as naked as the day he was born. Will smiled, half genuinely but half seductively, as she ran her left hand up his chest whilst her right grasped his cock causing his to release a low moan.

"Shhh" she hushed "they might hear us" she continued to warn him but couldn't help laugh lowly at the blush that spread across her boyfriend's cheeks. And suddenly the warmth of Will's hands are gone as she raises up to a stand, "I'm not going anywhere, just getting rid of these" she reassured and tugged slightly on the belt loops of her black shorts, to which her cock was visibly strained against.

Teasingly slowly she pulled down her shorts, flicked off her heels and brought off her tights and panties altogether, before clambering back atop Callum; all the while he had pulled lube and a condom out of the set of draws at the side of the bed. " Hurry up and do it, they'll be wondering where we went to!" And with that Callum began inserting his lubricated fingers slowly into her, gently and carefully stretching her.

"Am ready" Will murmured moments later, her head now resting atop of her boyfriends as she slouched over, back arching in pleasure. "You sure" Callum whispered against the others lips to which she just nodded, her blond hair falling to the side of his face against the duvet. Callum reached for the condom but Will stopped him taking it herself and placing it onto him herself then proceeding to lube up his cock, again receiving a positive reaction.

Smiling to herself, she lowered herself onto his cock; clenching one hand around the bed sheets beside her boyfriends head and held her mouth closed with the other, attempting to contain her sounds so that she didn't alert any of their friends. Callum couldn't help bucking up into the tight heat of his girl to which she responded by slamming her hips back down and grinding down forcefully.

High pitched muffled groans were concealed quickly as Will arches forwards, her forehead leaning against the bed while she kissed at her boyfriend's shoulder only to bite down harshly as he grabbed her cock. Words of need and encouragement were murmured as the two came relatively quickly; after the disposition of the condom Will lay back on top of Callum but careful not to let his corset get messed up.

"I need you to help me out of my corset" Will muttered against her boyfriend's collarbone, "But I just got comfortable" was the only response she got which was muttered into the blond's curled hair. "Our food will be waiting for us anyway" Will complained and made a move to get up, only wincing slightly, but was stopped and pulled back down; "It'll already be cold" Callum resorted, snuggling closer to her, they always could have it for breakfast.


End file.
